


Wait for me

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Comfort/Angst, I don't know why I keep writing, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Family, Sex, dark!Abigail, dark!Will, sex but later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Abigail and Hannibal are a family.</p><p>Then they catch Hannibal and their world changes until Hannibal escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Crawford had found a footage. It was Hannibal, killing a woman, bleeding her, then retrieving her heart and liver. He left her in the cold storage, oblivious of the old camera.  
The rest was story. The tape was shown to every agent in the FBI and the Police. They'd given the order to apprehend him. TattleCrime had a copy of the tape and, censored, Lounds published it. It was everywhere. 

He had been there the moment they took him. There were so many officers... They had called the SWAT after they'd finally had more evidences. They found human organs in his freezer. They found human blood in his kitchen knives.  
Alana threw up behind a tree. Will just looked into his eyes when they had cuffed his hands behind his back. He didn't smile. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't do that to Will.  
Later that night he called Abigail. He had her custody in case Hannibal was caught. They didn't think it'd be so soon. No one knew they were together. No one knew the three of them were family.  
Abigail cried in his arms. She had lost another father.

Jack asked him to investigate, but Will couldn't even talk, let alone use his gift. It was finally a gift, thanks to Hannibal and Abigail. Their support had saved him. Now he had lost him.  
Still, Jack took him to court. He spoke in the general direction of the jury. He never said a bad word, but neither he showed them how much he needed him back. Abigail waited for him outside. Her eyes were red and they hugged for ten minutes, out of sight, before they were ready to come back. 

They saw each other the next day. They took him to court. He bit a policeman's face. They hit him with a mace and he passed out. Will had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from going there and kill them all. The policeman died that night.  
Two weeks later Dr. Hannibal Lecter was guilty of murder, cannibalism and torture. He was sent to Chilton's Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He killed a nurse and a doctor two days in his stay.   
Dr. Chilton bought a hockey mask.  
Jack Crawford asked Will to try and talk to him, to get a confession or something he could use.

Abigail wanted to go with him. No one stopped them, because she was studying to be an FBI agent and this was good for her training. After all, Hannibal was an exceptional case and they thought Abigail was something they could use in their favor.

Chilton told them the rules. Neither of them listened. Some Barney told them to be nice to him. They thanked him and walked through the barely lit corridor. Their hearts were racing. There was no one else but the three of them. Abigail grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. 

They finally stood on front of the cage. The bars were just offensive. Hannibal was drawing. He stood up and looked at them. Abigail cried and hugged Will. They looked at each other. There was a camera but no microphones. 

“Are they treating you well?”

“Just Barney”

“They've sent me... us, to try and get a confession”

Hannibal’s lip curved a little.

“Abigail, don't cry” she looked at him and smiled for him. “Much better”

“She's still in the academy. We can survive this”

“Will... tell them about the other places”

“They don't really expect me to get information”

“Then tell them I didn't tell you anything and I just mocked you two”

“There must be a way to get you out”

Hannibal laughed.

“Not impossible, Will, but very difficult, yes... It'll take years”

“I can wait. Abigail will be in the FBI for the time and we could help you”, he was desperate.

Hannibal pondered his words for a moment. He'd been planning his escape since he entered the SWAT's van. He now counted with Abigail and Will. It'll take years...

“Listen to me, Abigail...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 8 years and Abigail -now FBI agent- and Will find a chance to help Hannibal escape and run away with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this tomorrow because I was supposed to go out with a friend BUT it happens I'm staying home and it's DONE YAY

Abigail went into the Behavioral Science. Will kept teaching but wouldn't answer to Jack's calls. He wasn't going to help the FBI like before. Abigail officially moved to Will's home.   
Six years later, Abigail was one of the top agents. She caught a serial killer and worked under Jack's supervision. She followed Hannibal’s steps and Will's dark side finally settled. He was full of rage. He hated Crawford and everyone who had imprisoned Hannibal. Abigail kept getting better and she was an absolute genius with computers.  
In seven years, Hannibal mailed Abigail and Will every week via newspapers. They did the same. They saw each other twice in eight years.

Then Buffalo Bill appeared and Will saw a chance. It helped Will and Abigail to plot an escape. He told Jack he wanted to talk to Hannibal so he could help them find that bastard. He already knew a lot of things but Jack needn't know that.   
Abigail was working with the DNA database for the plan.   
She found a Senator's daughter that was what Buffalo Bill would hunt. Will kidnapped her and took her to an old cottage. He kept her safe and well nourished. She never saw his face.  
Senator Martin talked to him and gave her permission to take Dr. Hannibal Lecter for a meeting because he had information about the killer.

The meeting was set up. They saw each other and Will had to fight his urges to just cut off his straps and kill everyone in their way. But it was not the time. His hair was grayer, his eyes as dark as always and he was so pale. He was still strong, he could see that. He kept himself fit in case he needed to escape. Soon. He had already agreed with him to make up a story to keep them occupied. Will came closer to him and Hannibal inhaled his scent, his lips quivered. Will slipped a pen through his restraint jacket after he gave the false information. Everyone was talking, setting up the rescue and arranging Hannibal’s new prison. He had to stay in Baltimore for two days before everything was ready.

Abigail found two very interesting people and set up her own arrangements. 

The next day they found Catherine Martin in the old cottage but they didn't find Buffalo Bill. Abigail killed him that very night. He wasn't needed anymore.  
Hannibal killed six more people in his escape. Jack went crazy and put almost every agent in the field to find him. No need to take him back alive. Will and Abigail went after him for two weeks. Or so the FBI thought. They were both found mutilated and their faces skinned. A gruesome letter in their backs. 

A day before they were “found” Abigail killed a homeless Samuel Summers and a nameless prostitute and set up their own fake deaths. She had used their blood when they were both kept in an abandoned farm and hacked the FBI database to change their blood samples and medical conditions to match the homeless man and the prostitute instead of Will's and Abigail's files. 

They found Hannibal in the Aesthetic Center of Gainesville in Georgia. He'd had his face operated, his hair dyed and he wore a medical mask so no one was suspicious around the nearest hotel. Abigail cut her hair and dyed it too. Will had to shave, wear contact lenses and change his clothes.   
The first night all three slept together. Hannibal hugging him and Abigail burying her face in his back. They were a family again.  
For two months Hannibal couldn't do much. He was easily tired and the painkillers left him sleepy all day. Abigail worked in a computer store during their stay in Georgia, Hannibal still recovering.   
The day he was able to look human again, Will was reading a book in front of the window.

“What do you think?” his accent was thicker than before. In eight years he hadn't barely talk.  
Will looked up and saw him for the first time after the operation. His face was still slightly swollen. He wasn't that different but there were changes and Will had to get used to them. He smiled.

“You're different. Not bad, just different. I still love you. In a very obscene way if you ask me...”

They hadn't had sex yet, Hannibal being tired and weak. He was feeling very much like himself today. He held Will's hand and pulled. They looked into each other's eyes. Hannibal leaned in for a kiss. He had missed him too much. The hunger was still there, like the first time they met. He was so rude. But also very interesting. He had manipulated and, when he broke him, played with his mind so much to the point of madness, Will had surprised him. Everything inside him changed, twisted and darkened. He found he was being betrayed my Crawford, he was pitied and mocked by the entire FBI, abandoned by his own family and the lack of true friends hurt too much. He saw the concern in Hannibal’s heart and the need in Abigail's soul. He saw a family. He saw love. And Hannibal, as a lover and as a partner, found himself in a very exciting and new situation. Never before had he ever felt the same. Might be love. Might be something more consuming and dangerous for Will. But he needed him now, physically. Eight years without sex wasn't that bad. Eight years without Will and not having sex with him were hell.

Will took off his clothes fast and divested Hannibal just as quick and guided him to the bed. He pushed Hannibal down and climbed on top of him. He wanted sex but didn't want to tire him more than he was.  
Hannibal let Will do what he wanted. He was always frantic and now he had motives.   
Will run his hands all over him, pressed himself down on his body to just feel what he was deprived to feel for years. He'd been faithful. He hadn't slept with anyone and would never do that to him. He belonged to Hannibal.

Will kissed his way down Hannibal’s chest and belly, biting him. Hannibal’s hands grabbed his hair and guided him to where he wanted his attention. Will chuckled and licked his cock until he was satisfied and then swallowed him, slowly. Hannibal gasping softly. He'd never been loud in bed. Will sucked the head and grazed it with his teeth, making Hannibal moan and Will grunt and squeeze his hip in response. 

“Will stop...”

Will pulled out and smiled like a very satisfied wolf.

“We have time until Abigail comes back and I've missed your taste”

He was okay with that then. So he let Will swallow him again and draw the orgasm out of him. Will hummed when it hit his throat. He lay on his side, facing Hannibal and took the lube out of the bedside table then handed it to him. He was panting with need. Hannibal brought up his leg and let it rest on top of his waist. He opened the bottle, wet his fingers and circled Will's hole until he begged for more. One finger in and Will was already a mess. The second finger went straight to his prostate and Hannibal went for it mercilessly, enjoying the way Will moaned and sobbed when he stopped. He pulled out to add more lube on his fingers and the other hand and Will almost growled in protest. Three fingers went in this time and wrapped the other hand around his cock. Almost too much for Will but he controlled himself. He nodded and Hannibal made him pant. He kept going until he gave him permission to come and Will whimpered, burying his face in Hannibal’s chest.

“I missed this” Will said, lazily caressing his waist.

“Me too” he kissed Will and got out of bed to get a warm, damped cloth to clean them both. He'd come over his belly too.  
Hannibal made him lay on his back while he took care of him. Will let out a happy sigh and enjoyed the attention. Hannibal leaned in occasionally and nipped at his hips, or belly and pulled at the skin around his navel with his teeth.

“Are you going to devour me?” he asked.

Hannibal looked up and smiled. His eyes were different now, and he had to wear blue contact lenses outside but here he had the same unsettling eye color than before. And they still made him shiver.

“Maybe someday, but not yet. If I eat you, there will never be more Will Graham for me to enjoy”

“That's true, you must remember just that” he said, spreading his legs to accommodate him. Once they were together from chest to toes, Hannibal laced their fingers, brought Will's hands to either side of his head and went in for a long, sweet kiss. Just to remember what was to really kiss him, their long hours in bed or the couch, just kissing, feeling each other in their arms.

It was bliss. They'd spent so many years just wanting this. After a while, Hannibal began to rock his hips against him and he was starting to harden again.

“Tell me when you're ready for another round” whispered Will, then bit Hannibal’s bottom lip, softly. Hannibal leaned to kiss his neck and put two fingers in his lips. Will laughed and opened his mouth to wet his fingers. He sucked on them while Hannibal was busy on his neck and collarbones, sucking a very visible hickey by the time he pulled out his fingers. He entered him fast, Will grunting, and then, when he was more or less prepared he finally sank inside Will. He was still lubed from before, but little, and the tightness was just perfect.

“If you had forgotten how it feels to be at my mercy, I'll just remind you again” he growled at Will's ear, giving him a bite in the sensitive lobe. Will screamed and arched his back. Hannibal hit his prostate and kept aiming at it until Will was on the brink of tears. Before a tear was lost in the mess of Will's hair Hannibal licked it and it tasted glorious.  
Will came babbling and let himself be used. He loved it. Hannibal came after a few thrusts and pulled out to see Will completely boneless under him. They were both tired but calm. They were together. Finally.

“Don't clean it, not yet” Will said, very softly, still panting, one foot still planted on the bed. He was blushing. He wanted to keep Hannibal’s seed inside. Yet he wanted him to voice it.

“And why is that, Will?” he said, thumbing one of his nipples.

Will looked away and said “I want to feel you a little longer” Hannibal smiled, pleased and made Will lay on his side so he could spoon him. They fell asleep.

 

Abigail came to the hotel just an hour later. She had to deal with a very annoying woman at work.  
She opened the door and let her things on the floor and passed the bedroom were her dads slept. They were asleep. It's too soon, why did they... oh. She stood there, looking at them, such a peace in their faces.   
She didn't want to wake them up but they needed rest. But she had important things to tell them. They needed to go soon. She knew they were more or less safe here but their plans were to move to Miami, buy a nice, big boat enough to accommodate them, for Will with the money they had saved all these years and the money Hannibal had under other two names. They didn't need to work for years if they used the money well. Besides, Abigail was almost 27 and could find a job at everything she wanted. Hannibal would work at a private clinic under the name Dr. Stellan Purvis. Abigail wanted to run a restaurant next to the beach, close to the port they'd buy the boat, their new home.   
Everything was ready and they could leave just now.

“What are you thinking, Abigail?” she didn't startle. It was Hannibal, and she loved to hear his voice again. She smiled.

“We can leave to Miami in an hour and drive to Miami all night. Then we can start to live again. No one will recognize us. And if it happens... well” her look darkened and Hannibal smiled to himself.

“I'll wake him up”

“Just wait until I'm gone, I don't want to see” she held up her arms, turned around and left. “I'll be packing”

Hannibal smiled and brought Will closer to his chest, hand above his heart. No, he wanted him well alive. Full of blood and life. He couldn't live without them, now. They were his creations. They were modeled to be as close to his own dark mind...

They'd start a new life. New place, new people. New home and probably new animals because Will had to left them behind. It hurt him but he had to.

Now the waiting was over. “Will, we're leaving”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
